Jeopardy!
Jeopardy! is a Transmanian television game show produced by SET Organisation Television and it is mostly based on the original US version of the program created by Merv Griffin. The show features a quiz competition in which contestants are presented with general knowledge clues in the form of answers, and must phrase their responses in the form of questions. Gameplay Three contestants each take their place behind a lectern, with the returning champion occupying the leftmost lectern (from the viewer's perspective). The contestants compete in a quiz game comprising three rounds: Jeopardy!, Double Jeopardy!, and Final Jeopardy!. The material for the clues covers a wide variety of topics, including history and current events, the sciences, the arts, popular culture, literature, and languages. Category titles often feature puns, wordplay, or shared themes, and the host will regularly remind contestants of topics or place emphasis on category themes before the start of the round. All clues in the show are presented as "answers", and responses must be phrased in the form of a question. For example, if a contestant were to select "Presidents for £100", the resulting clue could be "This 'Father of Our Country' didn't really chop down a cherry tree", to which the correct response would be "Who is/was George Washington?" (Contestants are free to phrase the response in the form of any question; the traditional phrasing of "who is/are" for people or "what is/are" for things or words is almost always used.) When the correct response is the name of a person, the surname is sufficient except in categories where the host explicitly states the full name to be required. First two rounds The Jeopardy! and Double Jeopardy! rounds each feature six categories, each of which contains five clues, which are ostensibly valued by difficulty. The money values of the clues increased over time. In the first round, The clues are worth anywhere from £100 to £500. Each category is worth up to £1,500 for a maximum for the entire board of £9,000. In the Double Jeopardy! round, The clues are worth anywhere from £200 to £1,000. Each category is worth up to £3,000 for a maximum for the entire board of £18,000. The Jeopardy! round begins when the returning champion selects any position on the game board. The underlying clue is revealed and read aloud by the host, after which any contestant may ring in using a hand-held signalling device. The first contestant to ring in successfully is prompted to provide a response to the clue. If the contestant responds correctly, the clue's dollar value is added to the contestant's score, and they may select a new clue from the board. An incorrect response, or a failure to respond within five seconds, deducts the clue's value from the contestant's score and allows the other contestants the opportunity to ring in and respond. If neither contestant rings in and responds correctly, the host gives the correct response, and the "last correct questioner" chooses the next clue. A "Daily Double" is hidden behind one clue in the Jeopardy! round, and two in Double Jeopardy! The name and inspiration were taken from a horse racing term. Daily Double clues with a sound or video component are known as "Audio Daily Doubles" and "Video Daily Doubles" respectively. Before the clue is revealed, the contestant who selects the Daily Double must declare a wager, from a minimum of £5 to a maximum of his/her entire score (known as a "true Daily Double") or the highest clue value available in the round, whichever is greater. The contestant is given the exclusive right to answer the clue but must do so; a correct response adds the value of the wager to the contestant's score, while an incorrect response deducts it. Not answering the Daily Double also deducts the wager. Whether or not the contestant responds correctly, he or she chooses the next clue. Daily Doubles are usually hidden behind higher-valued questions, and almost never on the top row. During the Jeopardy! round, except in response to the Daily Double clue, contestants are not penalized for forgetting to phrase their response in the form of a question, although the host will remind contestants to watch their phrasing in future responses. In the Double Jeopardy! round and in the Daily Double in the Jeopardy! round, the phrasing rule is followed more strictly, with a response not phrased in the form of a question counting as wrong if it is not re-phrased before the host or judges make a ruling. If it is determined that a previous response was wrongly ruled to be correct or incorrect, the scores are adjusted at the first available opportunity. If, after a game is over, a ruling change is made that would have significantly altered the outcome of the game, the affected contestant(s) are invited back to compete on a future show. Contestants who finish Double Jeopardy! with £0 or a negative score are automatically eliminated from the game at that point and awarded the third place prize. Final Jeopardy! The Final Jeopardy! round features a single clue. At the end of the Double Jeopardy! round, the host announces the Final Jeopardy! category, and a commercial break follows. During the break, barriers are placed between the contestant lecterns, and each contestant makes a final wager; they may wager any amount of their earnings, but may not wager certain numbers with connotations that are deemed inappropriate. Contestants write their wagers using a light pen on an electronic display on their lectern. After the break, the Final Jeopardy! clue is revealed and read by the host. The contestants have 30 seconds to write their responses on the electronic display, while the show's iconic "Think!" music plays in the background. In the event that either the display or the pen malfunctions, contestants can use an index card and a marker to manually write their response and wager. Visually impaired or blind contestants use a Braille keyboard to type in a wager and response. In the rare occurrences where there is only one contestant remaining, that contestant automatically wins unless (s)he wagers his or her entire score (which has never been attempted in such a situation) and loses. Otherwise, contestants' responses are revealed in order of their pre-Final Jeopardy! scores from lowest to highest. Players who are tied after Double Jeopardy! have their responses revealed from right to left from the viewer's perspective. As soon as the first correct response is revealed the host confirms it to be so, usually including some brief context, otherwise the host only reveals the correct response with context after all responses are revealed to be incorrect. A correct response adds the amount of the contestant's wager to his/her score, while a miss, failure to respond, or failure to phrase the response as a question (even if correct) deducts it. The contestant with the highest score at the end of the round is that day's winner. If there is a tie for second place, consolation prizes are awarded based on the scores going into the Final Jeopardy! round. If all three contestants finish with £0, no one returns as a champion for the next show, and based on scores going into the Final Jeopardy! round, the two contestants who were first and second will receive the second-place prize, and the contestant in third will receive the third-place prize. The strategy for wagering in Final Jeopardy! has been studied. If the leader's score is more than twice the second place contestant's score, the leader can guarantee victory by making a sufficiently small wager. Winnings The top scorer(s) in each game retain the value of their winnings in cash and return to play in the next match. Non-winners receive consolation prizes. Since the show does not generally provide airfare or lodging for contestants, cash consolation prizes alleviate contestants' financial burden. Returning champions The winner of each episode returns to compete against two new contestants on the next episode. Originally, a contestant who won five consecutive days was retired undefeated.